


Vater - Drabbles

by Marius2045



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Serie von 100 Wort Drabbles über John Winchester als Vater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vater - Drabbles

022 schreien

1.

„Nein, neeeeiinn, Hilfe! Daddy hilf mir!“

Schrill und ohrenbetäubend verhallten die Schreie in der Dunkelheit. Der kleine Körper drehte sich wild um sich, nur um die Laken noch enger um sich zu ziehen; wie die Hände aus seinem Traum, die mit klammen Fingern nach ihm greifen wollten.

Die Tür des Kinderzimmers sprang lautstark auf, knallte mit Schwung gegen die Wand und zurück gegen die Hand, die im nächsten Moment warm und beruhigend alle Angst und Träume vertrieb. 

„Daddy, oh Daddy…“ Sammys Schreie waren nur noch ein Wimmern, als er sich eng an seinen Vater schmiegte.

„Ich habe Dich, mein Junge.“

 

004 Körper

2.

TBC

Zitternd, dass das ganze Bett wackelte, schmiegte sich Sam an Johns breite Brust, sein T-Shirt klamm und feucht von Schweiß. Tränen, die unaufhörlich über seine Wangen rannen vermischten sich mit dem salzigen Film auf seiner Haut.

John holte tief und gleichmäßig Luft, nicht nur um Sam zu beruhigen. Es erschreckte ihn jedes Mal, welche Kraft Sams Albträume freisetzten. Eine Kraft, die nichts mit der normalen Welt zu tun hatte. Welche man in dem kleinen sechsjährigen Körper nicht vermutete und doch so normal, wie die Geister und Dämonen die John jagte.

Fest zog er Sam an sich. Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Eins.

 

001 Hände

03.

Sammy zitterte noch immer in seinen Armen. John seufzte leise in sich hinein und ließ seine Hände wandern. Warm und beruhigend streichelte er jeden Zentimeter des kleinen Körper und wie immer wirkten seine Hände Wunder. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Körperkontakt der Sam nach jedem neuen Albtraum half, wer wusste es schon. Tatsache war, dass John mit jeder Sekunde die unter seinen Handflächen und Fingern verrann, die Ruhe, die er in sich trug auf seinen Sohn übertrug.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sammy Atemzüge länger wurden und er in Johns Armen zusammensackte. Er schlief, Papas Hand in seinen Haaren.

 

002 Haare

04.

Die braunen Locken, die so fein und leicht wie Seide durch seine Finger glitten, hinterließen einen leisen Schauer auf Johns Haut, der mit jeder Sekunde die verging zunahm. Wie Wasser fühlten sie sich an auf Johns rauen Händen und so zerrann es auch, als sie seinen sonst so kräftigen Händen entglitten.

Tief atmete John den Duft von Sammys Haaren ein. Süß und fruchtig, wie ein Obstgarten im Sommer und etwas, dass unverkennbar Sam war. 

Wenn die Hölle sich auftat um ihn zu holen, das Gefühl von Seide und der Geruch von frischem Obst würden bleiben. Und die Erinnerung an Sam.

 

006 Augenblicke

05.

John schlug die Augen auf. Nicht schnell und alarmbereit, als wäre er auf der Jagd sondern langsam, fast bedächtig, als könne diese kleine Bewegung Sammy wecken der ruhig und zufrieden auf seiner Brust schlief. Seine tiefen Atemzüge mussten es gewesen sein, die John in Schlaf sinken ließen. Doch sie waren es nicht die ihn jetzt geweckt hatten.

Suchend wanderten seine Augen durch das unbeleuchtete Zimmer bis er den Schatten fand der in der Dunkelheit dicht in die Ecke neben der Tür gedrückt stand. Unbewegt schaute John in die hell leuchtenden, weit aufgerissenen Augen die seine nicht einen Moment losließen.  
Dean.

 

008 Momente

06.

Nichts rührte sich in der Stille. Sogar Sam schien noch ruhiger im Schlaf zu atmen als zuvor. Weder John noch Dean bewegten sich; selbst die Luft schienen beide anzuhalten in dem Moment in dem sich ihre Augen trafen. 

Sie schauten sich nur an bis John Sam sanft hochhob und in sein Bett unter die Decke kuschelte, wo er sofort weiterschlief. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah es aus, als wollte Dean flüchten, doch dann war der Zeitpunkt verpasst und er blieb einfach stehen. John nutzte den Moment, um wie eine Mauer vor Dean aufzutauchen und ihn fest in die Arme zu schließen.

 

011 Herzschlag

07.

Dean wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, um aus Johns zärtlicher doch unbezwingbarer Umarmung freizukommen. Es war fast unheimlich wie still er kämpfte. Ein Gefühl von Stolz erfasste John, als er daran dachte wie umsichtig er schon mit seinen zehn Jahren war. 

Fast unhörbar lachte er auf, als er Dean einfach hochhob und aus dem Zimmer trug während der noch immer verzweifelt um seine Freiheit rang. Wild, wie das erschreckte Flattern eines Vogels schlug das Herz in Deans Brust; John konnte es fühlen so eng wie er ihn an sich drückte. 

Kampf war gut, es machte das, was danach kam umso besser.

 

007 Ewigkeit

08.

John benötigte nur einen kurzen Moment, um mit Dean hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Noch weniger Zeit brauchte er um sich vorwärts auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Die Sekunde, in der er Dean losließ um sein Körpergewicht abzufangen, war vorbei noch ehe die Bewegung bemerkt wurde. 

Der Kampf, der oben in Sammys Zimmer begonnen hatte, war es jedoch nicht. Alles, was John letztendlich tun konnte um die Zeit abzukürzen, in der Dean seine Nähe zurückwies, war ihn unter sich zu begraben. 

„Kannst Du atmen Dean?“

Es dauerte jedoch eine ganze Ewigkeit, bis John Deans Nicken an seiner Brust spürte.

 

012 Atem

09.

„Kannst Du atmen Dean?“

John musste einfach fragen, obwohl er wusste, dass der Junge in Ordnung war. Er spürte Deans keuchenden Atem wie Feuer auf seiner Brust, sein Hemd durch ihren Kampf weit aufgerissen. Wie ein Brandmal legte sich jeder Atemzug auf Johns Haut und hinterließ seine Spuren, bevor sich die heiße Luft mit seinem eigenen Atem vermischte. 

Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sich Dean endlich beruhigte und der Kampf aus seinem angespannten Körper wich. Irgendwann schlangen sich schlaksige Arme um Johns Oberkörper und ein Feuer anderer Art ergriff ihn. Es war eindeutig zuviel und trotzdem nicht genug.

 

013 Körperwärme

10.

John hielt Dean dicht an sich gedrückt, sicher in seiner Umarmung, die Dean immer nur dann zuließ wenn sie beide allein waren. Es war immer dann, dass sie die Nähe teilten, nach der sich beide sehnten wenn John auf der Jagd war. 

John wusste, wie sehr ihnen noch immer Mary fehlte. Ihm, wenn er alleine im Bett lag und an ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückdachte. Den Jungs, wenn sie Zuneigung, Nähe vermissten, die nur eine Mutter geben konnte. Gerade darum zwang John Dean immer zu diesen kurzen Momenten vollkommener Entspanntheit, eng aneinander gekuschelt irgendwo bequem liegend, die Wärme des Anderen genießend. 

 

010 Vergangenheit

11.

Johns Finger malten kleine Kreise auf Deans Schulter und Hüfte, tief in Gedanken versunken, die Wärme des schmalen Körpers unter seiner breiten Brust spürend, den ruhigen Atem im Einklang mit seinem. Wie oft hatten sie beide früher so gelegen; wie oft war Mary ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, während sie beide friedlich schlafend im Bett lagen, als Dean noch so klein war, dass er fast in John Umarmung verschwand. Nie würde er ihren Blick vergessen, die unbeschreibliche Liebe, mit der sie sie beide ansah und der ihm sagte was für ein toller Vater er in ihren Augen war. Und immer bleiben würde.

 

005 Arme

12.

Mary hatte Sam auf ihren Armen ins Schlafzimmer getragen, wobei er noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher wirkte. Vorsichtig hatte sie sich auf das Bett neben John gesetzt, der noch immer den schlafenden Dean mit fester Umarmung an sich drückte, sicher in starken Armen.  
Sam hatte glücklich vor sich her gequietscht. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, als er Mary ihn so hielt, dass er John sehen konnte. Er hatte seine kurzen, dünnen Ärmchen nach seinem Papa ausgestreckt und dessen Finger ergriffen, den er kaum fassen konnte mit seinen Händen. John musste hart schlucken, als er die Berührung spürte.

So hatte sich Glück angefühlt.

 

003 Zehen

13.

„Was macht ihr da?“ Deans verschlafene Stille hatte die Stille unterbrochen, als er sich langsam aus Johns Umarmung gelöst hatte und sich auf den Rücken rollte. Mary hatte sich zu ihm runtergebeugt und seine Stirn geküsst, während John mit Sam beschäftigt war.

Er hatte lauthals gelacht, als John ihn an seinen nackten Füssen kitzelte. Seine kleinen Zehen streckten sich in alle Richtungen, als er versuchte den sanften Berührungen zu entkommen.  
„Sammy ist kitzlig.“ 

Dean konnte seine Augen damals nicht von Sams Füssen lassen, den strampelnden Beinchen. Er war noch immer sichtbar müde, als er nach ihnen griff.

„Ich auch, Sammy.“

 

014 Haut

14.

Dean hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien einzunicken. Sein Kopf war gegen Johns Brust gesunken, doch seine Hand hatte nicht einen Moment Sammys Fuß losgelassen. John hatte seine beiden Söhne für einen Weile beobachtet. Irgendwann konnte er nicht anders und Sams Fuß und Deans Hand in seine genommen. Mary hatte gelächelt und ihre Finger auf seine Hand gelegt.

Unbewusst hatte John über die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern gestreichelt.  
Sie war nicht wie seine und auch nicht wie Marys, warm auf seinem Handrücken. Es war nicht besser, nur anders, intensiver.

Sie waren sein Herz, Sam und Dean, unschuldig und rein. 

 

020\. Damals

15.

Nie würde John Marys Lächeln vergessen. Er brauchte nur seine Augen schließen und er sah es vor sich. Warm, herzlich, liebevoll, neckisch, strahlend und stolz, so stolz wenn John seine Söhne in den Armen hielt. Ihre Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte in solchen Momenten.  
Wenn Dean und Sammy sein Herz waren, dann war sie seine Seele. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und würde es immer bleiben. Zeit verging, doch die Erinnerung blieb und würde nie vergehen. Mary war bei ihm auf all seinen Wegen, damals wie heute. Irgendwann würde er sie wieder sehen, wenn die Zeit reif war.


End file.
